A Learning Experience - Cyberbullying
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Now, instead of planets, the Vocaloid 8 people are learning about cyberbullying and other unrelated stuff. And I was never good at summaries. Um... for the rating... I'm not sure what to put, so I'll just put T (for the vulgarities?)


**A Learning Experience – Cyberbullying**

Kaito: Okay, now let's talk about cyberbullying.

Gakupo: Cyber-eggplants.

Luka: … eggplants?

Gakupo: Cyber-eggplants is a computerized eggplant. To have a cyber-eggplant, use an eggplant and give it to the scientists so they can computerize it to become cyber-eggplants!

Kaito: … Do you even know what cyberbullying is?

Gakupo: Eggplants.

Kaito: Shut up.

Luka: Okay, Gakupo, what's cyberbullying?

Gakupo: Cyber-eggplants.

Luka: NO. *smacks him*

Gumi: Cyberbullying is not allowing people to bully, and it makes them feel very restrained cos' cannot vent anger on stupid victims. It also might result in the punching of faces. For e.g., when person G asks person K whether she can bully him and he rejects, she might be angry as she asked for permission. Thus, she WILL punch person K.

Kaito: …Grammar… and 'e.g.'? Even though you said 'example', it, for some reason, looked like e.g. And… I take that you got 'K' from MY name, and 'G' from YOURS.

Gakupo: More about cyber-eggplant! Cyber-eggplant=a computerised eggplant.  
-Can see 3D eggplant on screen.  
-Can eat the eggplant right at the spot where 3D eggplant is seen (FOC).

HOW DO EGGPLANTS TURN TO CYBEREGGPLANTS?

-Scientists use their laboratory equipment (such as the eggplant form changer(EFC)) to separate the cells of the eggplant.  
-So that the cells can be made to put together when person G wants eggplants.  
-They put the 3D eggplant image on web by putting the outside image of the cells.

Kaito: Uh… point-form? And… it may sound smart bu-

Gakupo: BENEFITS!

-Free of Charge  
-Can save $  
-Can get more eggplants(EGP) without spending $  
-People who never saw EGP before can now see EGP  
-3D image  
-People can get to know EGP better

Kaito: Let me finish, please. IT MAY SOUND SMART, BUT it is NOT true.

Gakupo: CONS!

-EGP sellers won't make so much $  
-CyberEGP not as tasty as real EGPs  
Taste like separated eggplants  
-EGPs need to be grown more in farms  
-Scientists cannot make $  
Lose job cause no $ for more equipment  
-Everyone will like EGP which might lead to competition  
Might result in riots (For more eggplants)  
-EGP farmers will not want to farm EGP anymore cos' cannot make $  
-No more EGP in the world  
-Everyone will die cos' they like EGP and cannot live without EGP

Kaito: *sigh*

Rin: Cyberbullies use electronic stuff to spam Kaito people. They:  
1) are mean  
2) waste people's time  
3) make people very sad  
4) make Kaito mad  
5) are worse than squashing eggplants  
6) are awesome if they are Gumi and Miku  
7) can make serious (e.g. make people commit suicide and stuff) or minor (e.g. lame message) crimes  
8) are anti-Kaito people

Kaito: Wait, wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait... KAITO?!

Luka: They're bad and stuff.

Kaito: Uh… short… and sweet?

Len: It is one form of bullying and people can get as depressed as when they get beaten up by mean people or made fun of.

Kaito: Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha- yeah.

Miku: Okay, now it's my turn! Cyberbullying can be awesome, but can be lame. Hey, kids! Leeks are much better than cyberbullying! Eat 'em now and forget about Cyberbullying.  
-Leeks are better than Cyberbullying  
-Leeks rock  
-Leeks are the most awesome food one can ever taste (along with oranges and carrots!)!  
-Leeks do not waste time- when you eat them, you're spending your time wisely!

Kaito: How did CYBERBULLYING turn into LEEKS?

Meiko: Cyberbullying is when you are promised to be given sake on the net but you are not  
-You encounter ALOT of ads on the Internet claiming 'You will be given FREE sake if you send me $1'!  
-I did but I did not get any single drop of sake at all  
-It made me frustrated so I went to the advertisement manager and smashed his head with a sake bottle  
-I, being a kid of 10, was released  
-I was angry that I wasted all my pocket money on these stupid fake shitty ads

SUMMARY [PLUS STUFF I WANT TO ADD]

Cyberbullying is when you are promised to be given sake on the net but you are not. It wastes your money and makes you angry that you foolishly thought that sake was on the way to your house. Cyberbullying ads are created by IDIOTS. If you are one of those Idiots, you WILL be the next one to have a sake bottle shards stuck in your eyes. AND, cyberbullying sucks- it makes you want to kill bunnies more. Cyberbullying will be taken seriously. Police can track you down easily and send you to prison (which, unfortunately, did not happen to all of the ad managers I smashed) Also, cyberbullying demotes you to an IDIOT.

Kaito: … You're only talking about sake, Meiko.

Luka: Tunas rock.

Kaito: … Well, that was random.

Gakupo: Eggplants can fffflllllyyyy-

Kaito: NO, Gakupo, they DON'T.

Gumi: Kaito can ddddiiiiieeee-

Kaito: Shut up.

Rin: Len ssssuuuuucks.

Miku: Kaito sucks more.

Kaito: *sigh*

Meiko: SEIKI!

Kaito: … What the hell.

Len: This is not the part where I commit suicide.

'Him': So please don't say that, Sof dearest.

Rin: So is there really a part where Len commits suicide? Let's get to that part now!(creds to Sof for making this line)

Gumi: Yeah! Let's go there!

Kaito: Rin! He's your brother! Why are you saying such a thing?!

Len: … It's alright, Kaito, it's alright. Thanks for being my friend…

Kaito: … For some reason I see depressing aura emitting from you.

Luka: Len, have some tuna sandwich.

Len: … Thanks…

Kaito: … Now I see you eating the sandwich depressingly.

Miku: Here, Len-o! Some Fart Leeks!

Len: Uh… no thanks.

Miku: Come on! They can make you fart all the way to Venus!

Len: That makes me even want to eat it less.

Gumi: Hey, but seeing you fart all the way to Venus is pretty cool. Who knows, you might be able to fart all the way to Pluto!

Len: I'm not eating that.

Luka: Tuna sandwich.

Gakupo: Eggplant sandwich!

Miku: They suck.

Gumi: Carrot sandwich!

Rin: Orange juice!

Kaito: Uh…

…

Kaito: *sigh* So some of you guys don't know what cyberbullying is. And speaking of cyberbullying, we are REALLY getting OFF-TOPIC.

Luka: Cyberbullying is simply just bullying by using internet, right?

Gakupo: Eggplants.

Meiko: Assholic eggplant man…

Kaito: YES, LUKA, YOU are right.

Luka: A way of cyberbullying is creating a screen name that is very similar to another person's name and use this name to say inappropriate things to other users while posing as the other person.

Len: Some people gang up on a person, sending lots of text-messages to the victim's cell phone or other mobile devices. The victim is then faced with a huge cell phone bill and angry parents. They sometimes send death threats using IM and text-messaging as well as photos or videos.

Kaito: Ah, yes. Thank you for your contribution.

Miku: Cyberbullying wastes your time when you could actually be eating LEEKS! You STUPID cyberbullies! EAT LEEKS, DAMMIT!

Kaito: Why are you shouting that in my FACE? I don't CYBERBULLY, you know, unlike you…

Miku: THAT'S 'CAUSE YOU SUCK! XD

Kaito: … How do you even insert a face in your dialogue?

Len: … Isn't this about cyberbullying?

Gumi: No, it's about torturing people! :D

Kaito: … Again with face-inserting…

Rin: Well, if we don't do that, there will be a lot of 'stars'.

Meiko: Well, '*'s can be used for action, censorship of vulgarities, or stars can be used when people hit their heads too hard.

Miku: And then Kaito suffers from massive blood loss! :D

Gumi: And his brain flies into Len's ass! :D

Len: … It was… just a… video made by… Rin.

Luka: Which isn't true.

Gakupo: Eggupurantsu! (Creds to Sof)

Kaito: Well, ANYWAYS, back to cyberbullying. Basically, it's not nice, and, like any kind of bullying, it may harm you. If you are cyberbullied, you may want to tell your parents or a trusted adult, or just ignore the whole thing altogether!

Len: Well, I guess this is the end.

Gumi: You have ten faces.

Len: No, I-

Rin: Have a thousand and they all look stupid! :D

Miku: Plus one which is the one that you do when you fart all the way to Pluto!

Len: … *sigh*

* * *

Kaito: … We hope you have all learnt something-

Gakupo: In this eggplant group discussion!

Kaito: … Please don't interrupt me.

Luka: We hope you have all learnt something about cyberbullying in this group discussion.

Gumi: And that you can beat people up!

Rin: Like Len, for example!

Len: That's not was they're supposed to learn…

Miku: And also that leeks are awesome!

Meiko: I hope you don't demote yourself to an idiot. If you do, you'll achieve a badge for having shards in your BUTT instead of your eyes. Or maybe both.

'Him': Thank you and have a good day! :)

Thank you~ below are the things that I got help from! :)

Sources:

or something, I can't remember. (For what Luka and Len said about ways of cyberbullying.)

My sisters! :D (Sab- Gakupo's idea on 'cyber-eggplant', Meiko's, Gumi's and Sof for Rin's, Len's and Luka's (all first explanation))

5-8 March 2013 :)


End file.
